Solo por Él
by Yokai-Onechan
Summary: Su vida nunca ha sido perfecta como todos creían . Tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas entre ellos su propia familia . Dejándolo a él , en el abismo de la oscuridad . Empujándolo a una terrible y amarga soledad. Ganándose su odio y perdiendo su cariño , solo por un mero capricho del destino . Porqué todo era por él . Por el bien de su estúpido y querido hermanito ... One shot :D


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto , no me pertenecen . Son de Mashashi Kishimoto , a mí solo las obras . Los uso SIN FINES DE LUCRO .

 **Título:** Solo por él

 **Género:** Tragedia/Familia/Angustia

 **Personajes:** Itachi Uchiha , Sasuke Uchiha

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje

 **Resumen:**

Su vida nunca ha sido perfecta como todos creían .

Tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas entre ellos su propia familia .

Dejándolo a él , en el abismo de la oscuridad .

Empujándolo a una terrible y amarga soledad.

Ganándose su odio y perdiendo su cariño , solo por un mero capricho del destino .

Porqué todo era por él . Por el bien de su estúpido y querido hermanito ...

 **-Lo siento Sasuke ... No habrá próxima vez -**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Holiis n.n yo aquí con otro one shot . Esta vez es en honor a mi adorable Itachi-kun O/O :3

Recuerdo que cuando vi su muerte y que al fin Sasuke obtuvo su pinche venganza :P , lloré como magdalena T-T

Recomiendo que lo lean con una canción en particular Gone for ever - 3DG ¡queda sensacional !, al menos para mí . 3

Si no les gusta , hice lo mejor que pude . No sean tan crueles D:

Jeje disculpen la ortografía.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y aquí me encuentro , en este estado tan deporable . Mis ojos carmesí , tornan negro .

Me siento cansado , cansado de fingir indiferencia hacia la persona que está en frente de mío . Me mira con odio , con repugnancia , con dolor , con deseos de obtener su venganza ...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **-Nuestro dolor sólo durará un instante , al contrario que el tuyo ...**_

 _ **No dudes . Si es el camino que has elegido .. -**_

 _ **Oto-san... Oka-san ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estar vivo es mucho peor que ir al mismo Infierno .

Desde aquella vez , nunca he vuelto a ser el mismo .

¿Ha valido la pena todo mi esfuerzo por protegerlo a él? ¿Sacrificando a mis padres , mis amigos , a mi familia y a mi mismo ?

Definitivamente si . Y lo volvería ser . Una y otra vez . Solo por él .

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un niño pequeño azabache mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia la habitación que le designaron a su madre en el hospital .**_

 _ **-Si mi pequeño , ven ... sientaté aquí - señaló dulcemente la hermosa Mikoto , a su primógenito para que se sentará a su lado .**_

 _ **-¿Que sucede mami?¿Quierés que llame al doctor ? - dijo el Uchiha , mientras ponía cariñosamente sus manitas en la cara de su madre y ella solo sonrió .**_

 _ **-No te preocupes mi niño .. solo quiero presentarte a alguien - agarró sus manos y las tomó con la suya , acaricío sus cabellos y le besó la frente . Se dió la vuelta para sostener el pequeño bulto en sus brazos y lo miró con ternura .**_

 _ **-Hmp .. - hizo un pequeño puchero al perder el contacto con su adorada madre .**_

 _ **-Itachi , el es Sasuke tu nuevo hermanito - le mostró la Uchiha con una gran emoción en su voz . - De ahora en adelante , cuidáras de el . Pase lo que pase - concluyó con una mirada de amor .**_

 _ **-¿Pase lo que pase? - murmuró el pequeño azabache , mientras observaba como lentamente Sasuke abría sus ojitos y se topaban con los suyos .**_

 _ **-Si ¿Me lo prometes? - dijo la morena cautivada con la escena , mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima escurridiza de uno de sus ojos .**_

 _ **-Te lo prometo , mami - alzó su dedo meñique entrelanzandolo con el del bebe , sellando así la promesa que le juro a su querida madre de por vida .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Observó a mi alrededor , todo esta hecho trizas . Los escombros están por doquier.

El símbolo Uchiha , llama mi atención . Es el único muro que todavía sigue de pie .

No se si reír o llorar .

Solo sé que en cuestión de segundos mi tormento llegará al final . Estuve esperando este momento por mucho tiempo . Siempre pensé que faltaría una eternidad .

Está es la señal que me liberará , de toda esta culpa , de toda esta dolorosa impotencia , de todo esta frustración y de todo el odio que me consumió ; en mi miserable y patética vida .

¡Demonios! . Me siento débil , mis piernas fallan amenazandó con que caiga una vez más , mis brazos tiemblan al igual que mis manos , estas manos con qué maté a sangre fria a toda Mi Familia .

Tsk .. tengo que mantenerme firme , no estoy dispuesto a retroceder . No puedo ni debo .

Mi mirada impenetrable está en alto . No muestró ningún sentimiento o al menos quiero demostrar eso .

El aliento me falta , respiro pausadamente con dificultad . Aquel último Jutsu : El Susano acabó con toda mi reserva de chakra .

Mi visión poco a poco se opaca y se hace borrosa . Me tocó el pecho , un terrible dolor hace que me retuerce . Ya no puedo más . Estoy al límite .

Avanzó , en camará lenta bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de mi estúpido y querido hermano menor .

El Gran Genio Itachi Uchiha , por ahora no se da por vencido .

A cada paso que da , El Vengador Sasuke Uchiha retrocede .

Su ototo con terror , se adhiere más a la pared .

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Un hermoso niño azabache de 5 añitos con facciones parecidas a la de su hermano mayor , con la diferencia que en su carita mostraba alegría , corría con emoción al encuentró de su querido Niisan , ya que no lo habia visto durante más de 3 meses ..**_

 _ **-¡Niisan! ¡Niisan! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas , mientras recorríá la mitad de la aldea . No le importaba qué estuviera agitado , sudado y con su rostro colorado , de tanto correr . Sin mencionar aquel objeto que mantenía oculto , solo esperaba que estuviera bien .**_

 _ **Llegó a la entrada de la villa y apenás se recargó en sus rodillas . Minutos después recuperó la compostura para luego girarse sobre sí mismo , para ver si había llegado justo a tiempo y notar algún rastro de él .**_

 _ **Pero no lo encontró .**_

 _ **La brisa de esa tarde de primavera , moviá su negro cabello de aquel niño que bajó su cabeza .**_

 _ **-Tal vez .. se le olvidó - menciono a la nada , en un triste susurro - Supongo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer .. que pasar tiempo conmigo - suspiró -Otosan tenía razón .. no soy más que un estorbo en sus entrenamientos .. - se dijo mientras volvía a casa , sin entusiasmó . Agarrandó fuertemente el objeto en sus pequeñas manos .**_

 _ **\- Tsk ... - soltó alguien detrás de su espalda - ¿Así es la forma en que me recibes Ottoto? -**_

 _ **-¡Itachi! - gritó feliz , parandóse en frente de su hermano .**_

 _ **-Sasuke -dijo con su típica voz neutra, con la diferencia que en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa sincera , disimulada .**_

 _ **-¡Qué alegria volverte a ver! - dijo el menor con un brillo especial en sus ojos .**_

 _ **-¿Se puede saber que es lo que escondes ?- preguntó por curiosidad al ver como su hermanito escondía tan celosamente algo detrás de su espalda .**_

 _ **-Jeje ... Etto ... se me olvidó - dijo el pequeño azabache mirandó sus pies , como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo .**_

 _ **-¿Y? Estoy esperando - desafió Itachi esperando su reacción .**_

 _ **Con todas las fuerzas que tuvo le entregó un ramo de flores , que había juntado y arreglado el mismo como regalo por su cumpleaños - ¡Feliz cumple nissan ! - gritó con entusiasmo a la vez que abrazaba con cariño a su hermano mayor .**_

 _ **Agarró el regalo mientras sonreía abiertamente , si que lo había tomado por sorpresa . El había olvidado por completo esa fecha . Correspondió al abrazo con la misma ternura . - Gracias Ottoto - respondió por primera vez feliz , por el pequeño detalle de su hermanito .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se siente acorralado . No pudo cumplir con su objetivo de asesinarlo . Se siente un idiota , al parecer todo ese entrenamiento con Orochimaru no le sirvió de nada . No valió la pena todo ese odio y ese rencor que recorre en sus venas , lo que lo transformó en todo lo que es , aquelló que acumuló por largos años.

Perdió una vez más . Ante él , aquel que alguna vez idolatró y admiró con todo su ser , su Niisan .

El ambiente se vuelve cada vez más tenso , el silencio reina incómodamente en el lugar . Itachi camina decidido hacia Sasuke .

No supo en que momento pasó . Todo fue tán rápido . Y ahí estaban ellos dos , cara a cara . El menor mantenía su rostro en alto , no le iba a darle el lujo de verlo derrotado y humillado , como siempre había sido . No esta vez , no . Y aunque en su interior le gritaba que hiciera algo al respecto , el simplemente se resignó . Había aceptado su final , como todo un orgulloso Uchiha lo haría . Pero inesperadamente muchas preguntas surgían en su mente .. ¿Porqué no le mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad ? .. Hubiera sido más fácil , que haber vivido sufriendo en su niñez .. ¿Realmente lo odiaba , como él lo había hecho saber? ... ¿Alguna vez lo quiso? ..

Incógnitas , que no sabrá el porque .

Miró la confusión de Sasuke , reflejada en su expresiones . Tal vez pensaba que le robaría los ojos . Río internamente . Nunca haría tal cosa . El , era la única persona al cuál quería infinitamente y aunque practicamente , habia destruido su vida y lo odiase , soló pensaba que era lo correcto .

Jamás debe saber la verdad sobre la masacre de su clan . Erá mejor , dejar las cosas como están . Hizó todo lo posible por protegerlo y lo seguiria haciendo , hasta el final de sus suspiros .

Amaba a su ototo , y él no tenía porque cargar con sus culpas .

Un punzante en su corazón , lo hizó recapacitar . No tenía mucho tiempo . Estaba al borde de la muerte ..

Con las pocas fuerzas que tuvó , levantó su brazo derecho y le hizó un pique en la frente como lo solía hacer de niños . Bajó la mirada , sus párpados se cerraban lentamente . Una verdadera sonrisa se formó en su rostro , al igual que un hilillo de sangre bajaba por las comisuras de sus labios y solo atino a decir :

 _ **-Lo siento , Sasuke ... No habrá próxima vez -**_

Para luego perder el control de su cuerpo y dejar un camino de escarlata en sus dedos , en el impresionado e indecifrable cara del azabache menor .

Y fue ahí en donde el más grande asesino de todo Konoha , murió . Llevandosé consigo la culpa y el remordiemiento de sus actos , pero a la vez feliz de que su vida se extinguió en la única persona que en verdad le importaba : su pequeño hermanito menor ...

* * *

¿Qué tal ?¿Merezco tomatazos? Gomen la ortografía jeje

Besos , Yokai :9


End file.
